


Anything out of my closet

by weilongfu



Category: Hello Stranger (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weilongfu/pseuds/weilongfu
Summary: Xavier enjoys Mico's choices in borrowed clothing after getting drenched in the rain.
Relationships: Xavier de Guzman/Mico Ramos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Anything out of my closet

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/632817061376163840)

old rain water runs down the nape of Xavier’s neck, dripping down his back and front, making his shirt stick uncomfortably to his skin, yet Xavier doesn’t feel uncomfortable at all. Mico’s smile is bright as he shakes his head, sending droplets flying everywhere as he stands in the entryway to Xavier’s home, his laughter so joyous and full despite gasping for air after running through the rain that it makes Xavier want to hug him and never let go. Hug Mico so tight that he could tuck him away and never let anyone else see how amazing he is.

Mico turns to look at Xavier, eyes smiling, making ever so slight wrinkles in the corners as his wet hair sticks to his face and Xavier feels his heart skip several beats. 

“Xavier?” Mico pulls on Xavier’s arm. “Are you okay?”

Xavier looks down and bites his lip. “You’re being too cute.”

Mico squawks and pouts. “I am not!”

“You are,” Xavier says as he finally steps through the threshold to ruffle Mico’s hair. “And you’re getting water everywhere.”

“Who’s the host here?” Mico asks, stepping one bit closer and tilting his head up in challenge. “Who should be offering me a towel?”

Xavier tilts his head down and Mico’s eyes flutter ever so slightly in that way that Xavier has learned after much observation, is Mico anticipating Xavier’s next move. Xavier exhales softly and feels the goosebumps rise on Mico’s skin as he gently holds Mico’s wrists. “I’ll do one better. You can go take a shower to warm up first. Wear anything you want out of my closet.”

Mico frowns. “Your clothes are big on me.”

“So? Do you want to walk around naked?” Xavier’s left hand wanders up Mico’s right arm to his shoulder and slowly trails down his back. “Because I’m okay with that…”

“As if!” Mico runs off to Xavier’s room, but not before Xavier catches the pink tinge to his cheeks.

“Miiiiicooooooo,” Xavier says teasingly as he slips off his wet sneakers. “You know I loooooooveeeee youuuuuuu!”

“That doesn’t mean you get to see me naked!” Xavier barely hears Mico’s shout over the sound of the running shower as he finally makes his way into his bedroom. 

“That’s okay Mico,” Xavier says as he leans against the bathroom door. “I’m a patient guy.”

“Then keep waiting!”

Xavier jiggles the doorknob to tease and is rewarded with another indignant shout before moving to pick his own clothes for after his shower. His eyes scan over piles of folded clothes and noting nothing looks different than when he had changed to meet Mico for their date. It’s only after the sound of the shower stops and the bathroom door creaks open that Xavier realizes what Mico has chosen to wear.

The familiar colors of his varsity basketball jersey come into focus as do boxers that are barely clinging to Mico’s hips and revealing legs and ankles. Mico’s body swims in the jersey. The straps are firmly on his shoulders, but the holes for the arms end in the middle of Mico’s ribs. 

The urge to tuck Mico away grows ever stronger.

So does the urge to kiss him breathless.

Xavier does both.

Mico falls into Xavier’s body with an indignant yelp, goosebumps rising again from the cool water soaking Xavier’s clothes. But as Xavier’s arms wind around him, as warm lips press against his, Mico shivers for another reason. The kiss continues, Xavier rubbing Mico’s arms to warm him up again, until Mico gently taps Xavier’s bicep. 

“Miiiicoooooo,” Xavier coos. “What drove you to wear my jersey?” Xavier tugs at the hem as he leans in again. “Could it be that you-”

Mico makes a face and shoves Xavier in the direction of the bathroom, still humid with steam. “No more kisses until you take a shower. You’re gonna make yourself sick. And then you’ll make me sick. And then where will we be?” Xavier leans down again only to have Mico pinch his lips. “Shower. I’m going to go warm up under your blanket.”

“But baby, I’m so much better than a blanket.”

“Not when you’re dripping wet!”

After an expedited shower, Xavier emerges to find Mico curled up around his pillows, blanket pulled close, eyes struggling to stay open. Xavier runs a hand through Mico’s hair. “Tired?”

“M’comfy.”

“Nap time?”

“Mmm.”

“Can I join you?”

The smile on Xavier’s face widens as Mico lifts up the corner of the blanket behind him. Xavier slides in between the sheets, curling around Mico. Sleep warm and pleasantly relaxed, Mico offers no resistance and instead backs up just a bit to press a bit more against Xavier’s chest. Although the cloth of his jersey is just a little scratchy on his arm, Xavier ignores it in favor of pulling Mico closer still, pressing kisses to still damp hair on the back of Mico’s head before drifting off himself.


End file.
